Solve for $x$ : $7\sqrt{x} - 8 = 5\sqrt{x} + 2$
Answer: Subtract $5\sqrt{x}$ from both sides: $(7\sqrt{x} - 8) - 5\sqrt{x} = (5\sqrt{x} + 2) - 5\sqrt{x}$ $2\sqrt{x} - 8 = 2$ Add $8$ to both sides: $(2\sqrt{x} - 8) + 8 = 2 + 8$ $2\sqrt{x} = 10$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\frac{2\sqrt{x}}{2} = \frac{10}{2}$ Simplify. $\sqrt{x} = 5$ Square both sides. $\sqrt{x} \cdot \sqrt{x} = 5 \cdot 5$ $x = 25$